Space And Gravity
by Pandacornsforever
Summary: Mable and Dipper are chopping wood for Gruncle Stan, when a space ship crashes in the forest, bringing two man in white armer, and three so called "Jedi". Can Dipper and Mable trust these people? Or will they just be another strange thing added to Dipper's list.
1. Unexpected discovery

It was a cold day in the town called Gravity Falls, which was strange because it was in the middle of summer( but what else was new), and of course, they ran clean out of fire wood. "Mable, Dipper, go bring back some fire wood. It isn't gonna chop itself!" Gruncle Stan ordered. "Uggg fine." Dipper grumbled. "Come on Mable." " yay! I like helping!" Mable said. They took turns chopping the wood into gruncle Stan quality way, and they started goofing around. "Come on! Let's have a wood balancing contest!" Mable playfully shoved Dipper. "I don't know, Mable.." Dipper began unsurely. " ugg are you a wimp or not?" Mable groaned. "Well i guess it would be fun" Dipper said reluctantly. So they took turns balancing wood on their heads. Then a huge crash shook the woods. " wa..what was that?" Mable asked Dipper. " I dunno why are you asking me?" Dipper asked. " you're supposed to be the smarty pants!"Mable said. " well I don't have the answer for everything!" Dipper said exsasperatedly. But their bickering was cut short by another loud crash and the twins looked at each other and ran twords the direction of the crash. As they approched the site, dipper gasped. " but that's impossible!" Objects that come through the earths orbit burn up!"Mable looked to where Dipper was looking. There, in a smoking wreak, was a ship. " woah!" Breathed Mable. They approched the wreakage slowly, Mable holding the axe they were using to chop wood with like a weapon. Then, voices drifted from the demolished ship, and Dipper and Mable halted. "Hawkes is dead, so is Gearshift. Cody and I are the only ones left." What was gearshift? " well how do get out of this rust bucket?" A female voice asked. " it too unstable to use the force." What was the force? Dipper thought. This was getting weirder, and weirder each second. "Well maybe we could use our light saber like any other Jedi." A male voice this time. "Oh right." The female voice sounded embarrassed. " right if you two are bickering, I'll get us out of here." A British male this time. "Right sorry, master." It was the first male voice that sounded embarrassed this time. Just then a sizzling sound, and a hole was being cut out of the ruined doors. Out of the cut hole first came an alian like human female with tale coming from her head. She looked about fifteen,( only a few years older than Dipper and Mable). Mable was so surprised that she dropped the axe with a thud, which was a mistake because the female turned her head to the noise and saw Mable and Dipper there. "Master" she groaned. "I think we forgot about the locals " what do you- oh..," a man in his late twentys stepped out with a scar going down from his fourhead, to his cheek. Three other people stepped out a man with a ginger beard( is that master kenobi's hair color?) and two other men with white armer. " ah, should've thought about that first." The man with the beard and the accent said. Dipper gripped his twins arm protectively, he could feel her shaking. They tried running away, but his legs wouldn't work. For all he knew, and experienced, these people could be killers. Checking out the crash was a mistake. Why would he put himself and Mable in danger like this? "Now i need you to stay calm." The man with the beard told them. But that only made them more scared. " we are Jedi from the republic, we're not going to hurt you." For a moment Dipper and Mable forgot their fear and looked at each other confusedly. "The what?" Dipper asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Obi-one's POV~~~~~~~~

He just stared at the boy and the girl blankly. What did they mean they don't know what the Republic was. Then again, this was a un charted planet. He casually asked "what is this planets name?" "Earth." The boy said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Um if you haven't noticed our ship is wreaked and we have no medical supplies." Anikin interrupted loudly. Obi-One rolled his eyes. The children did not move, and still looked at them with untrust. "We're not here to hurt anybody but we've got wounded men, and they need to be treated imedatly." Ashoka said with a reassuring smile. The children looked at each other then the boy said hesatently, " okay. "

 **Oooo! Cliffhanger! I wonder how Dipper and Mable try to explain THIS to Gruncle Stan**

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Dipper/Mable POV** ~~~~~~~_


	2. Little lies

This is crazy. Dipper thought as he walked through woods, the people from the space ship behind them. What am i going to tell Stan?!?!? Dipper fidgeted anxiously with his hands. He glanced at Mable, she looked pale and by the look on her face, she was thinking the same thing as he was. " Dipper what do we tell Gruncle Stan?!?!" Mable whispered quietly enough so the people behind them wouldn't hear. " I don't know..." Dipper hated when he didn't know things. It made him feel vonlurable. "Maybe we can hide them in the shed. " Dipper suggested. "So we just lie to Gruncle Stan?!?!" Mable asked sharply. "So? He's lied to us before plenty of times before." "It still doesn't feel right" Mable looked down. "Hey it'll only be for a little bit, until we can get them back to where they came from." Dipper said. "Yeah..." Mable still looked unconvinced. They walked in silence for the whole rest of the walk.

~~~~~ **Ashoka's POV~~~~~~~~~**

Ashoka marvled the forest around her, this uncharted planet,"Earth" aprently. She glanced at the two children walking in front of her. They were whispering and kept glancing back. Soon, they got to a small building, reading, " Mystery shack" but the "s" had fallen down, so it read, "mystery Hack". They led them to another smaller building around the back and led them inside. "Its not the best, but.." The boy said, shrugging. "If you need anything, um... I'll be around here so no-one will see you." He averted his gaze from them. "Why wouldn't we want to be spotted?" Asked Aniken hottely. The boy looked like he didn't want to awnser, but he said, "we don't get people from other galexys at all around here." " thank you. " Obi- One said to the boy. He gave him a tight smile and was about to close the door when Ashoka asked, "what's your name?" The boy froze in the doorway. He turned slowly and and thought for a minute. "Dipper. " and he was gone.

 **Sorry that chapter was so short, school stuff. Bye y'all!**


	3. Sharing secrets

Dipper tip toes in the shack, where Wendy is reading a magizen, and the shack is completely empty. "Oh hey man." Wendy says as she sees Dipper. "Where have you-" "were's Gruncle Stan?" Dipper interrupts. "Oh uh, he said something about very important business in town." Wendy says taken aback. "What's up? Mable came in earlier, and she wasn't telling me anything" Dipper hesitated. He didn't know if telling Wendy about what happened would be a good idea. "Uh, well there's something I have to tell you." He told her everything that just happened. "Woah dude! You're serious?!?! There are people from space in the shed?!?!" Her eyes imedatly snaps to the shed visable through the window. "Yeah. I don't know what to do. If I tell Stan, he probely won't believe me." Wendy thought for a moment. "Well maybe if we find parts to fix their ship, they'll be out of her in no time, and Gruncle Stan will never know." She said. "But they're from space, they have futuristic technology where will we find..." A horrified look came on dipper's face. "NO. NO NO NO! No way am I going back there!" Wendy grimiced. "It's the only way dude. I don't want to go back there as much as you, but if we want to get them back to their home.." She shrugged hopelessly. Dipper sighed. "Oh well I guess you're right." "It's the only way."

 **Ooooo! I wonder what their talking about. I'll include a Jedi/clone POV IN the next chapter. Bye!!!**


	4. Introductions

~~~~~~~~~~Jedi POV~~~~~~~~

As the boy,"Dipper" closed the door, Anaken turned twords his master. "Do you think he's lying?" "Hmm?" Kenobi was barely paying attention. He was studying the outside through the window. 'What strange trees' he thought. ( **gosh that was a terrible transition to kenobi)** "master!"

Kenobi looked up. "Do you think that he's tricking us?!?!" Anaken repeated exsasperatedly. "The boy? No, I think not. He seemed genuinely confused. No, This planet must be deep in space...deeper than we've ever dared to venture." He said thoughtfully. "You seen right about that sir." Cody says looking on his tracking device( **idk what it's called) "** it says here that this planet isn't even charted!" "That seems to be why those kids didn't know what the republic is...nobody's ever found it!" Rex says. They stop talking when they here foot steps outside. The door suddenly opens, reveling 'Dipper' and a tall, teenager with red hair, and boots, both were looking grim. "I think we know where to find parts to fix your ship." "Really? Where?" Kenobi asks interestedly. Dipper hesitated looking a bit scared. "There's a lad that we know about... It might have the right things we need to fix your ship." "Why do you look so scared?" Anaken asks suspiciously. "We haven't had the best exsperence there."


	5. HEADS UP

**Ok sorry I forgot the A/N a note: I made a grand mistake by spelling 'lad' instead of 'lab' so sorry for that stupid mistake. Hope y'all are having a good day! :)**


End file.
